The missing link
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: She shouldn't exist. A hybrid no one had considered possible. When Elijah's family discover a terrified girl in possession of a white oak stake it's immediately clear that things aren't as they seem. What secrets does the girl bring to light, and how does she link the supernaturals in New Orleans? And which original will she be able to offer redemption to against all the odds?
1. The little thief

"Elijah!" called Klaus impatiently, from the entrance to the compound, bouncing on the balls of his feet so great was his mix of agitation and excitement. A split second later, his brother appeared at the top of the stares, closely followed by Haley and Rebekah.  
"Brother?" Elijah asked simply.

"I've just had a call from Marcellus. Davina called him earlier today in rather a state of distress, saying that the white oak stake she had has been split into two. She told Marcel that although her stake appears whole, it has in fact been doubled using some ancient magic to copy it and its power exactly. Marcel suspected witches, less forgiving than Davina may have been involved, so he sent Josh out to try and trace our little stake thief. He tracked her out a few miles east of the wolves in the bayou, but lost her there. Seeing as incompetence has failed us yet again, I myself am planning on going thief hunting. I assume you would like to join me?" Klaus half growled half smiled with a feral smirk. Buttoning his suit jacket Elijah appeared in a flash at the base of the stairs, Rebekah hot on his heels.

"Naturally. Let us be going then. Hayley I'd rather that you stay here, especially so close to your due date." Then addressing Klaus "I assume that you have called Marcel again?"

"Yes. He is on his way over to ensure that our little wolf is safe whilst we behead a thief." Hayley was grumbling about being baby-sat but no one paid her any attention.

"Easy Niklaus we are not necessarily beheading anyone." Warned Elijah but Rebekah cut across him saying

"Speak for yourself Elijah, if some little witch bitch has a white oak stake I'll remove her head myself." she promised, stalking over to stand at Klaus. Sighing slightly Elijah joined his siblings and together, the three disappeared from the compound.

As Hayley watched them go she absent-mindedly rubbed her baby belly and muttered half to herself and half to miracle baby

"Poor little witch. She doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

"Are you sure that Josh said she was out here?" Rebekah called looking around with distain at the forest surrounding them.

"Of course I'm sure you moaning half-wi-" Klaus began to snarl but Elijah held up a silencing hand tilting his head slightly.

"Quiet both of you." The three originals fell silent, listening. Then their heightened hearing heard it. A small whimper, a cracking of twigs and the scuffle of footsteps. Heading closer. Without speaking Elijah signalled to the other two and they dispersed.

* * *

She stumbled slightly, pushing her way through the thick undergrowth, her head spinning and throat burning. The white wood, was tucked into the inside pocket of her over sized hoodie, which was covered in dirt and small perforations from attacking thorns and nettles. Something blurred to her left and she whirled around eyes wide and staring looking bemusedly for the danger.

"I'm over here love." a clear voice rang out and she spun again, struggling to regain her footing as she stared fearfully at the leather jacketed man who stood leaning nonchalantly against a large oak.  
"I believe you have something of mine." He purred, and that was all it took for her to turn and try to run back the way she had came. Only try however, as she spun straight into a blonde haired ice woman, who simply glared and barked  
"don't even try it witch bitch."

Another whimper of fear escaped her and she turned once more only to find herself staring at another ice man, calm and collected in a suit he somehow had manage to keep spotless despite their surroundings.

"Hello there. This is my brother Klaus and my sister Rebekah. My name is Elijah."

* * *

Elijah quickly appraised the girl in front of him. Small, skinny and fragile at least 19 perhaps 20 years old. Pale skin that, although currently stained by smudges of earth and tear tracks, was complemented by dark auburn waves that brushed her shoulders and deep blue almost purple eyes. He stepped forwards before Klaus and Rebekah had the chance to get aggressive and said calmly  
"Hell there. This is my brother Klaus and my sister Rebekah. My name is Elijah."

Klaus laughed harshly and with little humour as the girls eyes darted around looking for an escape that was not there. Then Klaus spoke menacingly

"Oh spare us the formalities Elijah. Kill the little hell-bitch and retrieve the stake." It was n these words that the girl realised wat they were looking for. Quickly she reached into her hoodie and pulled out the stake, offering it out to Elijah, who took it seeming a little taken a back by the gesture.

"Hello. My names Evie. I think I'm dying." she said simply, and with that she fell sideways, only to be caught by Elijah and scooped up into his arms. Rebekah looked from brother to brother and finally to the unconscious Evie girl in Elijah's arms.

"Nik what the bloody hell is this? Why did she just give over the stake without a fight?" she said sounding a little shaken and a lot pissed off at the confusing turn of events.

"Because she's not a witch, not a human either but not quite a vampire." answered Elijah, his head inclined slightly as he listened to her heart, his brow furrowed in slight confusion. Then abruptly he righted himself and said in his usual manner  
"Regardless, she is exhausted, starved, in immense pain and if I'm not much mistaken she's in transition. So she shall be returning to the compound with us until she is firstly healed and then until all this business with the stake is cleared up." he spoke evenly but firmly, re-adjusting Evie slightly in his arms. Rebekah all but stamped her feet in temper and Klaus looked irately at his noble brother.

"Elijah, you surely can't be serious? She managed to duplicate and steal the one thing that could end us! And you would invite an enemy right into our home?1" he thundered but Elijah looked unimpressed.

"I am perfectly serious Niklaus. We have no prove that it was in fact she who tampered with the stake and while yes she may be an enemy she is also an unknown entity to our family. I would like to have her in an environment that we could control until we know exactly what we are dealing with." he said a little more forcefully this time, before turning and flashing out of sight, speeding away from his two furious and bewildered siblings.

"What the bloody hell is he playing at?" Rebekah sighed incredulously before she and Klaus went after Elijah.

When they arrived back at the compound they found Marcel and Cammie downstairs talking quietly and Hayley was nowhere insight. When Elijah entered carrying the barely conscious girl in his arms, both of them stood abruptly and Cammie's hand covered her mouth as she gasped out  
"Oh my!"

"Elijah what's going on?" arcel asked as not two seconds later Rebekah and Klaus arrived, and it was Klaus who answered.

"It would seem that this is our stake duplicating little thief Marcellus. However for reasons he is yet to divulge my brother has taken it upon himself to bring her back here after she collapsed in the woods. I personally see no reason not to remove her pretty little head from her body, all in favour?" he said as both he and Rebekah raised their hands.

"Niklaus, I have explained my interest and suspicions in what Evie actually is. If it transpires that she is indeed a threat to our family, I will deal with her myself. however it is my inclination at the moment to believe that she did not steal the stake from Davina. Speaking of which-" and here Elijah paused and addressed both Cammie and Marcel "I would very much like one of you too summon Davina here to the compound, I require her particular talents when she re-awakens."

"I'll do it." Cammie murmured to Marcel, before walking away to make the call. As she walked out into the hall, Elijah began up the stairs to the first floor. The sound of a door opening and closing alerted him to Hayley's appearance.

"Who's that?" she gasped as Elijah joined her at the top of the stairs.

"Her name is Evie, she needs rest and she may or may not be plotting against my family. Could you do me the favour of finding the smallest clothes you own?" Elijah stated coolly. Taken a back ever so slightly, Hayley nodded and then disappeared back into her room as Elijah continued walking down the hall to the room in the far right corner adjacent to his own and also to Rebekah's. As he entered and deposited Evie gently on to the scarlet covers of the rooms queen sized bed, his hyper-sensitive hearing heard Cammie re-enter the court-yard and say to the others

"Davina's on her way. She's not happy about being ordered around but she's coming. She said she'd be here soon but she's leaving as soon as she's done what needs doing."

That was when Hayley entered the room in her hands, a black t-shirt, dark blue hoodie and a pair of denim shorts. As she entered Elijah was in the process of gently unzipping the mud-stained hoodie Evie was currently wearing and throwing it into the corner of the room. He looked up as Hayley approached

"Thank you Hayley. I wonder if I could ask you to re-dress her? she's sick enough without being in freezing mud soaked clothes. I hate to bother you with this but I believe it would not be appropriate for me to do so myself. I'll send Rebekah up to help you."

"O-okay. Elijah what's wrong with her?" Hayley asked as she switched places with the original brother, so that she had the girls back leaning against her.

"I am not entirely sure. She's exhausted certainly, and running a small fever, but I also believe her to be in transition to becoming a vampire, however it seems to have quite the effect on her body. That's why I summoned Davina, something about this is not as it appears and if she truly is an enemy I want to know what my family will be facing." Elijah said, the smallest of creases forming between his brows. And just like that he blurred from the room, and she heard him calling for Rebekah to help her. The original beauty grumble and complained about playing hand maid all the way up the stairs until she entered the bedroom.

However she made no move to help Hayley, merely stood in the corner for a minute before saying with not real emotion

"Awfully small, fragile little thing isn't she?"

Hayley just rolled her eyes and replied a little exasperatedly

"yeah she is, but she's also being a pain the ass and I cant support her and get her stuff off and on, so are you just gonna stand there princess or actually do what your brother asked?"

Rebekah huffed but came over to help. When the two carefully removed the girl ripped and stained t-shirt, Hayley's eyes widened as she looked at the Evie's back. It was criss-crossed with small scars in some kind of pattern.

"what is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently, coming round to look for herself and then her face softening as she let out a small "oh".

Their was a pause between the two women. After a minute or so Rebekah broke it

"Don't tell Elijah. Not yet at least. He cant help but sympathise broken things and want to fix them and if she is a threat to our family I don't want whatever she's been through clouding his judgment."

All Hayley could do was nod.

 _"Yes"_ she thought _"Whatever she's been through will cloud his judgement. And it looks like she's been through hell."_

* * *

The room was dark, but streaks of light were coming through from somewhere.

Evie blinked slowly and the first thing she was acutely aware of was that her head was no longer burning. As the room became clearer, the second thing she became aware of was the man sat in the plush armchair across the room. This second thing caused her to sit up abruptly, now looking around wildly. The man in the chair sat up a little straighter as well, observing her

"It's alright. You are quite safe for the time being. How are you feeling?" he said in accented tones, but Evie couldn't answer. Tumbling from the bed in a panic, she stumbled to the wall, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Elijah!" she blurted out the name now coming back to her. Dimly, she noticed that everything felt more - well just more. Her eyes picked up the tiniest movement her ears the smallest sounds from outside in the human world.  
Slowly, as though to avoid causing her alarm, Elijah rose to stand opposite her and every muscle in her body tensed pushing her to run.  
And run she did. She streaked across the room to the door at a speed she did not recognise and wrenched it open only to scream slightly as she cam face to face with the sneering man from the forest the night before.

" _Klaus_ " she remembered.

"Hello love." he smirked, before forcing her back a step by taking one forwards himself and closing the door behind him. Eyes darting around wildly, Evie attempted a mad dash for the window, but Klaus's hand shot out, grasped her by the scruff of the neck and casually tossed her towards Elijah who caught her before she hit the floor.  
Gently Elijah manoeuvred the violently trembling Evie to sit in the chair he had vacated then the brothers stood over her. Finally, still refusing to look at the pair, she whispered

"What happened to me?"

"When we came across you last night, we believe you were suffering an unknown side affect from transitioning into a vampire. We gave you human blood when you were unconscious and it seems we were correct, as the blood completed the transition. You're a vampire now love. Welcome to the side of the undead." Klaus grinned. Surprisingly Evie seemed unsurprised at the revelation that there were vampires in her world and that she was now one of them.

"But why- why was I burning? I could feel it. Why?" she asked, at last daring to glance at Elijah, who seemed to terrify her the least. Brow furrowed the original crouched until he as at eye level with Evie.

"Evie, how long were you burning as you put it? Do you remember what happened prior to this sensation?"

She shook her head minutely, as though frightened of angering him at her lack of knowledge.

"I don't remember." she started o the brink of tears "I can feel the burning from at least a week ago maybe more but I don't remember why or how. I'm sorry."

The brothers looked at each other.

"It's impossible, she should have died1" Klaus nearly snarled.

"Davina will be able to tell us more, once she examines her." Elijah said certainly.

"You wan to just let her wander around the compound? After she stole the stake? You feel to much for our enemies brother." Klaus demanded.

"Niklaus look at her. Do you really believe for a second that even if she were an enemy to us, we could not defeat her in her current state?" Elijah countered, before a tiny voice broke out,

"What do you want from me? People always want something."

Elijah turned back to Evie and offered her his hand, which of course she did not take.

"We want a friend of ours to examine you properly. She's a witch but I assure you she will not harm you. She may be able to tell us and you why you were stuck in transition for so long, why you felt as though you were burning. Then provided you are no threat to our family, you can make your own choice about what you want."

Evie looked up at him, eyes wide and innocently scared.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I give you my word." Elijah assured.

Taking a deep breath she nodded and took his hand to stand up. Immediately Klaus shouted, with a determined voice

"DAVINA!"

* * *

So yeah it mostly my own storyline with bits of the real plot thrown in.

Enjoy and please review.

Geronimo xx


	2. truth by witch

Elijah and Klaus walked either side of Evie as they walked out on to the landing towards the stairs, in case she decided to try and bolt. Although she had agreed to this, she was scared of her own shadow jittery and tense. As they walked Elijah surveyed the small figure between them with his peripheral vision. In the natural daylight, her hair was less auburn, and more of a richer chocolate colour, and fell in loose wavy curls down to just below her shoulders. Her skin must have originally been a soft olive tone, but although it had retained some of it's original tone, it now held the paleness that the undead possessed. Hayley's clothes dwarfed Evie's natural skinny frame, with the hoodie ending half way down her thighs and in terms of height the top of her head was just level with Elijah's chin.  
The trio made their way downstairs to where Marcel, Davina and Rebekah were standing, the latter of the three with a murderous expression in her eyes. As Elijah escorted Evie to a chair in front of Davina, Klaus went to marcel and said sounding not to far from boredom.

"Elijah wants someone to get a blood bag for baby vamp. Be a sport and go and get one Marcellus."

"I'm not your slave Klaus. Besides I want to see this." Marcel countered not even looking at the hybrid. Klaus moved closer and said almost in Marcel's ear

"Blood bag. Now Marcellus. Unless dear Cammie is willing to offer up a vein. This girl has been a vampire for less than a day, but of course why not? I'm sure she won't drain Cammie completely." He muttered into Marcel's ear on the verge of snarling, before raising his head cheerfully calling "Cammie sweethea-"

"Alright, alright I'm going." Marcel griped as left the courtyard, quickly pulling Cammie back out of the entrance she had come in by. When Klaus turned back to the main attraction, Davina was just explaining what she was going to do to a petrified looking Evie.

"Essentially I will be going into the psychosis in your head, and from their using this as an access point to your memories. You'll be perfectly safe I promise." said the younger girl kindly. Taking a deep breath, Eve nodded and settled herself into the chair, holding onto the arms with a vice like grip. Davina nodded to Josh and he lit several candles on the table next to her before dimming the lights in the room. Davina began chanting in a soft voice as her hands hovered either side of Evie's head. Everyone watched with fascinated apprehension as more time passed, until finally Davina let out a gasp, her eyes rolling back into her head and a jagged gush of power pushed from her hands making Evie cry out and blur to the opposite side of the room in a panic.  
Immediately Josh and Marcel were at Davina's side, the blood bag marcel had been holding left forgotten on the floor. Quietly Elijah scooped it up, handed it to Rebekah and then headed calmly over to Evie, who was still trembling against the wall.

"It's alright, she meant you no harm. My sister Rebekah is going to take you back upstairs so that you can feed and rest in peace." He told her, his face neutral. Rebekah scoffed slightly at the assumption but did no argue with her favourite brother. Elijah raised his arm, gesturing for Evie to head up the staircase and he did not miss her almost imperceptible flinch when he did so. She and Rebekah were half way up the stairs when Elijah called out

"Wait a moment Evie." before going over to the still visibly shaken Davina. "The ring?" he asked and she meekly handed over a small black ring. In a split second Elijah was up the stairs to where he was level with Evie and gave her the ring.  
"This is called a daylight ring. It will allow you to be in the sun and light without burning. Don't lose it and don't take it off. Ever." He explained, sliding it onto her index finger. Evie nodded her head in a mute thank you, before continuing up, back to the room.

* * *

As soon as Evie was out of sight, everyone that remained including Cammie now, convened around Davina whom now seemed mostly recovered.

"What is she?" Klaus, spoke first as blunt in his intentions of discovery as ever.

Davina took a deep breath then muttered to Josh  
"Could you please get me the dark blue grimoire from my bag?"

Josh flashed out of the room and was back in a moment, passing the book to Davina. Flipping a few pages she found what she was looking for.  
"It's never been done before so I never even considered it but I think she may be a Link." seeing everyone's blank faces Davina continued to explain. "When a new vampire is formed, their is always some kind of human link inside of them. Now to most it's their link to their humanity, but to a very rare few, a small section of the brain is unaffected by the transition. Essentially it's a tiny part of human left in their new biological make up. But normally it has no affect as very other inch of their genetic make up is transitioned into vampire."

"And what about Evie?" Asked Marcel.

"Well, you were right in thinking that she's a witch, or at least she was. Someone used the most ancient form of magic to bind Evie's power into one tiny section of her brain before she was turned. They've linked her original powers to the part of her that was unaffected by the transition so instead of losing her powers like any other witch would have she's retained them. Essentially she's part Witch part Vampire. A completely new form of Hybrid." Davina finished and there was stunned silence.

"So why was she so sick?" enquired Elijah after a moment.

"her old magic, was strong, like really powerful. Magic and Vampire blood doesn't really mix in the weakest of cases, but with her, her magic was so strong and it's now so concentrated in one spot that with all that raw vampire blood pushing around the area, it caused her excruciating flashes of pain. It was basically like to different toxins pressing together, and it only diluted it when you fed her the human blood to complete her transition Elijah. That may also have been how she survived in a state of transition for so long."

"What do you mean? I thought if we didn't have blood within the day that we died?" Asked Josh confused.

"Well she was stuck in transition for nearly two weeks from what I could see through her memories. My best guess is that the magic dragged out the process. It's strange though, I can't see past those two weeks. Not properly anyway. Just flashes of places or emotions."

"Like what?" Asked Marcel curiously.

"Pain. So much pain. Wherever she was they put her through hell." Davina said meekly. After another few moments of silence, Klaus piped up in a very calculated tone

"So, can the girl still use her magic?"

Davina shook her head.

"No, it's locked away. Linked into the small part of her brain and locked up with some ancient magic. Besides, even if it could be unlocked I'm pretty sure they would just fade now that she is a vampire. So no you cant use her as your new weapon Klaus!" She bit back irately, before standing and addressing Marcel. "Look I think I'm done here. Goodbye Marcel." Before she began to exit the room, closely followed by Josh. As the two disappeared Klaus called tauntingly after her

"I'll be seeing you soon Davina! Keep that white oak stake nice and safe for me!" before turning back to see Marcel's facial expression.

"What?" he asked.

The group, collectively rolled their eyes at his antics before turning back to listen to more of Davina's explanations.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, and Rebekah quietly slipped outside to speak to Elijah.

"Finally come to relieve me of baby sitting duties? How good of you Elijah." she quipped and Elijah bit his lip so as not to smile at his little sisters behaviour.

"How is she?" he asked instead.

"Sleeping." Suddenly Rebekah's voice softened as she said "which I get the impression she has not done in quite some time."

Elijah simply raised an eyebrow and Rebekah explained

"Well she drained the bag, in about 4 seconds, then just fell asleep. What newbie vampire can just feed once then sleep? Oh and she keeps tossing and turning. Nightmares I'm assuming. Now if that's all dear brother, I need to get out of this place. So you can babysit your own problems for the next hour or so." She smirked before flashing out of sight.

Chuckling slightly to himself, Elijah opened the door to his own room and settled down to read, all the while keeping a sharp ear open for noise from next door.

* * *

It was close to 3am when Elijah heard Evie from the next room, let out an small cry, full of fear. In an instant he was out of his door and carefully opening hers. She was tangled up in the covers, still trapped in her state of sleep, tossing and turning with a thin sheen of fear glossing her face.

"No, no no, no more, I can't, no" she mumbled, over and over until suddenly she sat bolt upright and let out a piercing scream. Eyes now open but staring straight ahead blankly Elijah watched in a kind of fascinated horror as her arm reached out of it's own accord, snapped a strip of wood off of the corner of the bedside cabinet ad plunged it towards her own heart. Moving so fast that he almost ran them both into the wall behind the bed, Elijah blurred forwards, grabbed her fragile wrist and easily disarmed her before the improvised stake made contact. He could feel her fragile body shaking beside him, as she fought for control in her trance like state.  
Slowly, her lavender blue eyes blinked, and regained focus. Once she realised what was happeing hopwever, she began to struggle more violently, so Elijah at once released her. Straight away she shot to the opposite side of the bed, eyes wide and staring at him as he rose to his feet.

"My apologies Evie. I meant no harm, I was merely trying to prevent you from doing yourself any." Elijah said humbly, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. Evie sighed and barely whispered  
"What did I do this time?"

Slightly taken a back at how calm she was regarding the whole ordeal Elijah replied  
"You were in some sort of trance, and attempted to drive a stake into your own heart. That is why I was restraining you. Again my apologies for scaring you." a pause. "Has this happened before?"

"I'm not sure. Things come in flashes. I'm burning in transition, then I'm ice then I have a knife and ten I don't. It's just confusing. All these flashes, coming in any order they chose but there are four that stick out. That I think I definitely remember."

"And they are?" Elijah enquired.

"well, my name. It's Evelyn Janise Madorian. But I guess most people just call me Evie, I mean that's what I told you right?" she murmured and Elijah nodded, meeting her eyes for only a second before she quickly looked away.  
I think that witch - Davina may have jogged back the basics, or the most relevant information anyway. So I'm Evelyn or Evie whichever. I'd just turned 20 before I well you know turned and I can see at least four different pictures of me trying to off myself." She said. Her voice sounded, quiet and sure, but still afraid, her eyes flickering from Elijah to the floor to the door and back again. There was a moments silence.

"Do you know why?" Elijah asked softly and she shook her head.

"I d-don't know!" she cried her voice finally cracking under her emotion. Elijah stood across from her, watching as she turned her head away, so that she could blink back tears. Unbeknownst to Evie, Elijah took an involuntary step forwards and a small movement as he raised his hand but, he seemingly thought better of what he had been about to do and once again compulsively adjusted his cuffs.

"I didn't mean to disturb y-you Elijah. Really I'm fine, you can go." Evie whispered, clearly wanting to be left alone now. Elijah headed to the door and had his hand on the handle before he turned slightly back to the emotionally fragile vampire.

"you said that Davina's involvement had brought back four things you truly remembered. What was the fourth Evie, my dear? If you do not mind me prying." Elijah asked, as gentlemanly as always.

"I- I- I'm really sorry E-Elijah. I did steal the stake. It was me. " The small voice said, abject terror coating every word, as though Evie expected Elijah to rip her apart. "I remember r-r-replicat-replicating it and th-then taking it, b-but it wasn't me I-I swear. Some made me do I-it, I-I-I wasn't in control of what I did. I'm so sorry please just-"

"Evie. Evie. Evie!" Elijah, said raising his voice ever so slightly so that she would hear him over her slight hysteria. He regretted it instantly, as at hearing him raise his voice, Evie cowered, covering her head with her again Elijah took an involuntary step forwards and a small movement as he raised his hand but once, he seemingly thought better of what he had been about to do and once again compulsively adjusted his cuffs. He seemed to have been about to go to comfort her, but just could not quite bring himself to do so. Instead he said in his soft, lilting voice

"Evelyn. Listen to me. I do not blame you for what took place at the white oak stake. Davina had already informed us that you may not have been in complete control at points during your transition, that it is entirely possible that whoever did this to you could have possibly taken control of you whilst you were transforming. I do not blame, you and I will ensure that neither do my siblings. Please, you have no need to fear me Evelyn."

Slowly, Evie raised her head, and for the first time gave her small smile.

"Thank you." she whispered, and Elijah inclined his head before exiting the room.

Ashe headed back to his own room, a voice got his attention.

"Not slept yet brother?" asked Klaus from where he was leaning against the walls in the shadows. Sighing at his brothers dramatic nature Elijah turned to face him.

"No, Niklaus I have not I was reading, then I went to see to our guest."

Klaus pushed off from the wall and strolled casually towards Evie's door.

"Well then brother, I insist you go and get some rest. Do not worry. I will take care of young Evie."

In a flash Elijah was in front of Klaus, between him and the door.

"You heard what she said didn't you?" he asked with a severe calmness.

"If by what she said, you mean where she confessed to stealing the copy of the white oak stake then yes Elijah, I di hear her. And now I am going to follow through with my promise to decapitate the thief." Klaus grinned manically, making to move around Elijah to open the door. At once Elijah's arm shot out, grabbing a hold of Klaus's arm with a vice like grip, pushing him backwards a few steps.

"No" he said simply.

"No?"

"No. If you were eavesdropping on our conversation then you would have also heard that she was not in control of her body at that time."

"Oh come now Elijah, surely you haven't fallen for the lies of a thief?" taunted Klaus.

"I have fallen for nothing Niklaus, I have merely observed and listened as you should have, and I believe absolutely that she was not in control at the time."

Klaus merely scoffed as Elijah continued

"You will not lay a hand on Evelyn. You will not harm her and you will let go of this childish ambition for taking vengeance when no harm has been done to you." Elijah commanded, just the hint of darkness clouding his eyes.  
After a moment of staring contest, the two brothers were pulled from their stand of by Marcel yelling up the stairs

"Yo Klaus! Elijah! Either of you no this chick? She says she knows Evie!" he called and the two originals, blurred downstairs and halted next to Marcel.

In the entrance to the courtyard a young woman stood, tall and proud in the early light of the dawn. She had flawless skin, with a light olive tone and deep brown eyes. Her long black hair stretched in curls down to her waist and was moving slightly as the breeze generated by Klaus's and Elijah's speed finally reached her. She was wear deep blue skinny jeans, with black heeled boots, a dark grey vest top, covered by a black leather jacket. A small smirking, smile curled her mouth as she said in a clear high voice

"Hello Niklaus. Elijah. But where is the third? Rebekah? I did so hope to meet you all."

"Well I'm afraid that Rebekah is not here, so you'll have us to deal with instead." replied Klaus with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Would you perhaps do us the courtesy of introducing yourself? I like to know my enemy."

The woman laughed a high cold laugh.

"Enemy? No no Klaus, we are not enemi-"

"I believe my brother asked who you were." Interrupted Elijah, and her smirk broadened.

"Nikita. My Name is Nikita."

* * *

Hope you like it guys.

This ones just the beginning for you Nikita!

More soon. please review x

Geronimo xx


	3. Childish little hybrid

next chapter love.

* * *

"Well Nikita, thank you very much for stopping by, but I'd quite like you to leave now." Said Klaus as Elijah muttered to Marcel before the latter disappeared upstairs and Elijah just disappeared.

"But I came to say hello to sweet little Evelyn. Upstairs third door down in the right hand corner? I'll be ever so upset if I don't get to see her, and you wouldn't want to make me upset Niklaus." Pouted Nikita, her eyes alight with joy at the current temper of the situation. Confidently she strode towards the stairs saying as she did so "I'll just say hello, and be on my w-" but she did not get any further as Klaus's hand wrapped round her arm and launched her backwards. Nikita came to a skidding halt just short of the wall and looked up scowling, eyes focused on Klaus's smirking face as he casually approached her. Quite suddenly there was a cracking sound and Klaus gave a roar of pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Do you feel that Niklaus? That is every bone in your body slowly fragmenting piece by rotten piece." Grinned Nikita as she walked over slowly to Klaus's kneeling form. Another cracking sound, louder this time, echoed around the courtyard only to be drowned out by Klaus's cry of agony.  
"And that" she continued, unperturbed "Was the base of your spine snapping in t-" but she got no further as two streaks of colour flashed over to her. The first turned out to be Elijah as he secured his arms around the witch's neck in a choke hold. The second turned out to be Rebekah

"Hello." Said the blonde "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Apparently you were asking for me?" she sneered as she stared into Nikita's eyes. After a moment she looked up at Elijah and said "of course, the bloody witch is on Vervain."

"Then we shall have to wait for it t leave her system. Rebekah my dear, please fetch the shackles from Niklaus's room. We'll simply shut her away until all the vervain is gone. the shackles are spelled to prevent the wearer from using magic. If you wouldn't mind hurrying? I fear Niklaus may prefer the option of draining her once he recovers, rather than discovering what she wants as I do." Stated Elijah as calm as ever, still maintaining his grip around Nikita's neck as Rebekah sped from the room.  
The witch in Elijah's arms was disorientated from lack of oxygen precisely as he intended. With her mind suffering from the sudden loss of air Nikita was unable to focus enough to perform any spell strong enough to tackle the original holding her.

Rebekah returned in les than ten seconds and the brother and sister flashed down to the basement with the now unconscious witch. As Elijah was fastening her to the wall with the shackles he remembered what Cammie had said when she gave them to Klaus after a particularly nasty encounter with a witch

 _"My Uncle's notes say that it's a dark object, made to prevent whoever is wearing them from using magic of any kind."_

"And just what is _**SHE**_ still doing alive?" came the rasping growl of Klaus from the door.

"Niklaus, calm yourself. We need her alive at least for now." said Elijah sounding almost bored with Klaus's actions.

"And why is that dear brother? she attacks ME in our own home and yet she still lives? I wander perhaps would you have killed her if it had been Rebekah who had every bone in her body fragmenting? or perhaps even Hayley, whom you've grown so protective of?" Said Klaus, the tone of his voice being his appropriation of what sounded almost like a mixture of jealousy and hurt. Elijah merely scoffed as he finished locking the with into the shackles and turned to face his brother, with Rebekah stood on his right.

"Come now Niklaus do not be absurd. This is not about you, more about the fact that we find a supposedly impossible witch and vampire hybrid, and the very next day a seemingly powerful witch arrives looking for the same girl. I fail to see how this is a coincidence and I want to know how many people are aware of Evelyn's existence and what that could mean for both her and us. So do not be petty with me Niklaus, it is becoming tiresome." Elijah explained, unfastening and refastening the cuff links of his suite.

"who's Evelyn?" said Rebekah sounding bored.

"It's Evie's full name, she told me after I stopped her from trying to stake herself." Elijah answered heading back up the stairs into the courtyard.

"Well she's just a barrel of sunshine isn't she?" Rebekah muttered sarcastically "Did she care to explain why she tried to turn herself into a baby vamp kebab?"

"She doesn't know. Although she says that some things are returning to her." Elijah said as he sat down on one of the sofas in the corner. With that Rebekah and even Klaus begrudgingly joined him as he told them everything that he and Evie had discussed.

* * *

With the originals all occupied downstairs Marcel sighed and took another drink from the bottle as he sat on a chair in the hallway between Hayley's and Evie's room as per Elijah's instructions once the unknown witch arrived. He hated being told what to do, even when he knew it was for the best, so he had grabbed a bottle of bourbon from Klaus's room to join him on guard duty.  
Judging from the light it was well past dawn now, and Hayley had not stirred from her room.

'Well' thought Marcel 'Girls pretty damn pregnant must be exhausting a) carrying a baby round all day and b) having to remember that the miracle baby was part Klaus.'

The kid, Evie, however had not stopped moving, he could hear it from his seat. Sounded like the kid was having another nightmare or something but he for one wasn't going to get involved in THIS particular problem that the originals had dragged kicking and screaming (or actually unconscious and transitioning) into his life. Sure he would look out for the kid but being on nightmare prevention squad did not come under the "looking out for" section.

However, his resolution to just leave things well enough alone was broken at the sound of an echoing scream from Evie's room, and before he could stop himself, he instinctively ran for the source of the noise at break neck speed just as Klaus and company arrived at the top of the stairs and Hayley appeared into the hall.

The source of course was Evie's room.

* * *

The group burst into the room, Elijah and Klaus at the front of the pack, to a disturbing sight. Elijah's jaw clenched, Marcel's eyes widened, Rebekah and Hayley both gasped and even Klaus looked unsettled for a minute.

Evie was curled up in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a slowly spreading pool of blood. What was unsettling about the scene were the not one but three separate makeshift stakes impaling her fragile body. There was one sticking into her lower stomach and another just above it and directly in the centre. The worst one however was the third, which was stuck just left of the centre of her chest, and had apparently been stabbed with so much force that it had passed though her entire body, so that one splintered end stuck out on the left of her spine.  
Elijah was the first one to move, quickly followed by Rebekah as the two flashed to the bedside. Elijah removed the two pieces of wood from Evie's stomach without hesitation before turning to Rebekah

"Rebekah I need you to hold her still if you would." Without question Rebekah took hold of Evie's shoulders in a firm grip, as Elijah crouched down so that the pained vampire could see him.

"Evelyn, the last one is in extreme proximity to your heart, and so will need to be removed with the utmost caution. I'm afraid this is going to be rather painful but you must remain as still as you can." He said calmly, and seemingly without thinking he ran his hand soothingly over her forehead and hair, which earned him an unseen raised eyebrow from Rebekah.  
"Ready?" he asked glancing up at Rebekah who nodded and tightened her grip on Evie's shoulders, before looking questioningly back into Evie's pain filled eyes. She just closed her eyes, grit her teeth and nodded.

It took five minutes to slowly and carefully remove the stake from Evie's chest and also the small pieces that had splintered off on impact. For at least three minutes Evie merely grit her teeth and clenched her small hands into fists, so tight that the bone threatened to split through the skin of her knuckles. But when it came to removing the splinters closest to her heart she couldn't hold back an ear splitting scream of pain, and once one was released she could not stop. Hayley left after another minute her hand resting protectively on her stomach. Marcel left, when Cammie arrived, not letting her enter the room and see what was happening.

Finally Elijah had removed all the pieces from Evie's body and Rebekah at last released her shoulders. Elijah's hands were covered in Evie's blood, and he briefly left the room more a second before returning with a bowl and two washcloths, one for himself and the other of which he handed to Rebekah. Klaus was sat sprawled in a chair looking positively bored out of his mind with the proceedings.

"Rebekah, there is a blood bag in my room, if you wouldn't mind retrieving it for me please." Said Elijah, his eyes not leaving Evie's face which was still etched with pain, but her eyes were now closed, her chest heaving as she took long shuddering breaths. Once again, as though he did not even mean to do it, Elijah ran a soothing hand over Evelyn's forehead and hair.  
Once Rebekah returned with the blood bag, the noble brother helped sit Evelyn up and rested her back against him, so that she could drink from the bag. She bit into the blood bag with such ferocity that little flecks of blood flew around her. Rebekah sighed and left the room, muttering something about how blood was impossible to get out of Chanel. After draining the blood bag in less than 10 seconds, Evelyn seemed to have gained just enough strength to support herself, as she sat forwards and Elijah stood from the bed and walked around to stand in front of her. Looking up slightly she gave a tiny gasp and said

"oh shit, Elijah i'm sorry!"

Elijah looked down and seemed surprised to see that his suite was covered in tiny specks of blood, with a larger stain in the middle of his chest. For a moment he stood frozen, his eyes staring at the stain, his hands subconsciously clenching and unclenching into fists before fixing his cuffs and then repeating. Klaus leaned forwards slightly in his chair watching his older brother closely his eyes alight with interest.

Finally Elijah blinked and gave Evelyn a small smile.

"No matter. You should rest Evelyn, there will be time to discuss this later on. I shan't be a moment." he said as cool as ice before exiting the room, with a pointed look of "BEHAVE YOURSELF" at Klaus as he went.

* * *

"So, my dear brother seems quite taken with you." Said Klaus cheerily from his seat across the room. Groggily, Evie looked up at him, a slight crease of nerves around her eyes. "So it does cause questioning as to whether he is right in his protective nature. After all, you are a new entity, we know very little about you, and you claim to have limited memory of events prior to your entrance into our lives." he continued brightly, before his expression dropped "Forgive me if I find it increasingly difficult to take you at your word."

After a moment of struggle, the weak young vampire managed to make it to her feet, still holding the headboard for support. Keeping her distance from the original vampire (she did not yet know that he was a different type of hybrid.) she did her best to look unfazed and convincing.

"I- I know, y-you don't t-trust me, bu-but I-I swear Nik-Klaus I d-don't want t-to hurt you o-or E-Elijah or anyo-one." she half whispered, an earnest look on her young face. Suddenly, Klaus was a blur of motion, and he appeared uncomfortably close to Evie's face, a smirk on his own. Still weak from the stake incident, Evie staggered back wards into the wall, her legs struggling to keep her upright, as Klaus leant his arms either side of her head, boxing her in where she was against the wall.

"The thing is my dear _Evelyn_ " he sneered, mocking Elijah's use of her full name "Is that I just do not believe you. now my brother can accept your concocted lie about what happened with the white oak stake, but anyone who steals a weapon with the power to kill me is no friend of mine, and I don't care what they are or who they claim is in control, Do you understand me yet sweetheart?" he half growled half sneered down into her face, so close that his breath brushed over her cheek and ear. With each word his expression darkened, and as it did so Evie couldn't help but look away. This however did not sit well with Klaus, as he took his right hand and grasped her ja, roughly turning her head back to look at him.

"I asked you a question sweetheart." he smirked.

In a flash Elijah was between the two pushing his brother backwards, a new shirt and suite jacket on his body and a look of thunder on his face.

"Outside Niklaus. Now." he commanded in a low voice. Smirking Klaus raised his hands in a mock surrender motion before winking at the cowering form of Evie behind Elijah and exiting the room.

"Get some rest Evelyn. I will deal with Niklaus." Said Elijah, not turning round, as he headed after his brother. With his hand on the doorknob, he paused just long enough to say "If you require anything, do not hesitate to ask. Either myself or Rebekah will help you." and with that he walked from the room.

* * *

Not one second after leaving the room, Elijah and Klaus were at each others throats.

"I told you Niklaus. I told you to leave her alone, that if something was wrong I would deal with it. I told you to end this petty, childish need for vengeance and this paranoia that every new person is a threat." growled Elijah as he pinned his younger brother to one of the wooden beams along the bannister. However Klaus quickly reversed the position and after a second of struggling Elijah found himself pinned to the wall near Rebekah's door, with Klaus's hand around his throat.

"yes you have told me Elijah, countless times, but the thing is I believe you to be to BLINDED by your own nobility and forgiveness to see when danger is staring you right in the face!" Klaus shouted.

The brothers continued to push and fight their way along the corridor until a bored sounding voice called from the landing on the stairs

"Are you two quite finished?"

Still holding onto each other, Elijah grabbing Klaus's throat, and the latter pushing against Elijah's shoulders, the two brothers turned to see that the source of the sarcasm was, naturally their sister. Rebekah stood leaning against the wall on the stairs, her arms crossed and a look of the utmost contempt on her face. Slowly Elijah and Klaus released each of their strangleholds on the other and turned to face their baby sister. Tossing her blonde hair she came away from the wall and stood (still with her arms folded, and still with a full on attitude) facing her squabbling siblings.

"Not that you two are quite done, with your little testosterone showdown, that bloody witch in the basement wants to talk to us." she informed them, as she turned on her heel and started down the stairs, before pausing and looking over her shoulder "Shall we?"

After a brief exchange of looks between the hybrid and his brother, Elijah and Klaus flitted down the stairs to where Rebekah was, and together the three Original siblings walked down the stairs to see their witchy little prisoner.

 _"Maybe I will get to kill someone today after all."_ thought Klaus happily, smirking to himself, and Elijah merely rolled his eyes, as though he had read his little brother's mind.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, and if there isn't enough action in it. More too come.

Review what you want to happen, Elijah/Evelyn or Klaus/Evelyn, Rebekah/Marcel or Marcel/Gia and also any thoughts on what has already happened or what you want to happen and i'll take into consideration as much as I can. Just remember I can't include it if you don't review it!

more soon

Geronimo xx


	4. Ripping her apart

To Nikita (and my lovely readers) I'm sorry it's been so long. I'll try and update soon but I've got mocks. Let's do this!

* * *

"I'm not your enemy." insisted Nikita looking earnestly at the original siblings. Klaus let out a snort of mirthless laughter

"Oh yes, because all of my friends enjoy snapping my spine when we meet each other. Please spare me the insistences of innocence _Nikita._ Can I kill her now Elijah?" he said, almost whining like a child as he asked the question.

"Not quite yet dear brother. Now Nikita if you would be so kind as to explain your business with our guest before I assist my less tolerant siblings with removing your organs and scattering them around the French Quarter." said Elijah pleasantly.

"Evie's an abomination. Kinda like you three. When something that wrong is created, news spreads fast around covens and people take sides. Half want to use her, half want to kill her. To restore balance and all that shit." Said Nikita, looking at no one except Klaus.

"And what about you witch bitch? Which side are you on?" Sniped Rebecca, examining her nails.

"I'm on Evie's side. I don't like seeing kids hurt, ask Marcel. I stood against the Harvest and helped him rescue Davina. I helped him hide her for gods sake and I haven't told anyone that she's here with you. Not that it matter everyone knows anyway." Nikita said earnestly. Klaus flashed into motion, crossing the room in a blur and grabbing Nikita's neck.

"And why would such an apparently powerful abomination act like a scared child and try and stake herself in her sleep?" he hissed.

"I Don't Know! And I can't breathe Asshole!" Nikita gasped. Slowly Klaus relinquished his grip. Taking a few deep breaths Nikita began to speak again.

"Loo, I don't know much. She's not supposed to exist, there isn't a manual for these things. But my best guess would be that it's an instruction that was imbedded with the spell. You know, like a self punishment thing when she's done something wrong? I'm not sure. But it could just be a human trait that's been amplified by her transformation. I don't know though, only she can tell you that. Now trust me when I say that you are going to need a witch on your side and right now I'm your best bet."

"We have a witch already." Smirked Klaus but his smile was gone as Nikita said

"A witch who isn't being overwhelmed by magic that she shouldn't have. Davina is too unstable for this, but me? At least I can get inside Evie's head without possibly frying her brain. As long as I'm not lying in pieces around the Quarter I can help you, with Evie _and_ Davina. Now are you gonna let me out of here so that I can help you or is my head gonna be delivered outside Rousseau's for Sophie Deveraux?" She said gesturing to the spelled shackles. There was a pause as Elijah and Rebekah exchanged looks before looking at Klaus. Klaus just sighed threw his hands up and whined

"Oh fine, let the witch go free! But when she snaps your spine don't say I didn't warn you!" before storming out of the basement.

As Elijah began unlocking the shackles, he said very calmly and quite sincerely

"This does not for one moment mean that I am giving you our trust. That has to be earned and you can start by helping me with something, follow." and with that he swept from the room followed by the two girls.

* * *

"Davina please just let her do the spell, she's not going to hurt you, if she tries I will snap her neck in a heartbeat." Implored Elijah as the young witch glared at the Bored looking woman behind the original.

"Fine. But the slightest change in the spell, and you wont have time to snap her neck Elijah because I'll boil her blood faster than you can imagine." Hissed out Davina, as she sat down and lounged across a chair. There was a pause as her threat resonated for a moment before Davina raised one eyebrow and said condescendingly  
"Well, go on."

It seemed like hours, as Elijah and Marcel watched Nikita work on Davina. Klaus would stick his head in every once and a while and scoff, before leaving again. Finally the spell ended and Nikita walked outside, followed by the two vampires.

"The power's ripping her apart Marcel. Give it a few days probably less and the degrade will start. You know I hate the idea of the harvest, but if Sophie Deveraux is right the only chance you have to save is by resurrecting her in the harve-" But Nikita was cut off as Marcel pushed her away from him, with enough force that she hit the wall and slid down it

"NO!" he said pointing a finger at Nikita "I promised that I wouldn't let that happen to her. Besides you don't even know for sure if it'd work!" he shouted, fury etched into his face. Coughing slightly Nikita got to her feet and glared right back at the vampire.

"No I don't know if it will work for sure but I do know that regardless, she'll be dead in a week and she'll take us with her. The further the cycle progresses the more destructive it gets! So whether you like it or not Marcel, one way or another Davina is going to die. But there is one way where she has a chance to come back. Take it or leave it." She said coldly before saying to Elijah  
"You know I'm kind of tired of being nearly killed by you lot, so I am going home and I'll be back to help with Evie tomorrow." before turning on her heel and flouncing from the room.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let those witches ki-"

"You may not have a choice Marcel. As the witch said Davina is going to die whatever you do. Why not give her the chance to return?" said Elijah just as coolly as Nikita and Marcel scoffed angrily

"What you actually trust her?"

"Trust? Absolutely not. But she has given me no reason as of yet, as to why I should not believe her."

"She snapped your brothers spine!" Cried Marcel incredulously

"As I said, no reason as to not believe her." Said Elijah, with something resembling a smirk ghosting across his face.

* * *

As the bedroom door cracked open, Evie sat bolt upright, but visibly relaxed to see Elijah enter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she shrugged minutely.

"Better now I don't have a stake in my chest." She whispered and Elijah couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that would help. I brought you something, here." he said and passed her two full blood bags, which Evie wasted no time in draining completely.

"Thank you."

"No matter. Evelyn, if you feel able, I would like to escort you outside of the compound tonight. Show you around the quarter and explain to you the mess that you have landed in thanks to Niklaus's actions of late. Would that be of interest to you?" Elijah asked, leaning ever so slightly against the door frame, his hands in his suit jackets pockets.

"O-outside?" She asked, hesitation clear on her face.

"You will be perfectly safe I assure you. If it would make you feel better, I can ask Rebekah to accompany u-"

"No!" Evie blurted out before ducking her head to hide behind her curls. Someone (and Elijah guessed it had been Hayley) had obviously found her a hair brush and her hair now lay in smooth silky waves just brushing her shoulders.

"I-I'm soryy I didn't mean-I don't think she likes m-me." Evie stuttered, and Elijah smiled to himself.

"That's quite alright. My sister does not take to new faces easily. Once you are acclimatised, let her take you shopping and I promise you shall be the closest friends there after. Now, shall we?" he said and gestured to the open door. standing, Evie looked around slightly embarrassed, before asking softly

"I don't suppose you know where my shoes are?" and Elijah mentally kicked himself, for not noticing that she was barefoot.

"I'm afraid your shoes were quite ruined by the Bayou, wait a moment." and he blurred from the room, re-appearing a second later carrying a small pair of black leather boots. "these are the smallest pair of Rebekah's shoes I could find." he explained, handing them to her. She slipped them on and smiled slightly.

"They're fine. A-ar you sure Rebekah w-won't mind."

"My dear, Rebekah has so many shoes, I doubt she'll even notice they're gone. Besides I already told you, a simple shopping spree and Rebekah will not remember a time you were not friends."

Smiling a little more now, Evie followed Elijah from the room, zipping Hayley's hoodie up, even through it still hung down to her mid thing, completely covering the denim shorts she had been given.

* * *

They were walking down a street full of out door seating areas for cafes, and Elijah had almost completely explained the situation in the Quarter when it happened. There was a crash of glass and a soft yelp, causing the two vampires to turn in the direction of the commotion. A waiter had evidently dropped a glass and the shards lay sparkling across the concrete ground. But that wasn't what caused Evie's eyes to widen and Elijah to suddenly grab her by her arm. No, that was caused b the thin trickles of blood that were running across the mans palm. The two were so close that Elijah could feel Evie's muscles tense as she stared at the blood and he spoke in a low, calm but firm voice

"Relax, acknowledge the scent but do not focus on it. Hold your breath if you need to. The blood lust is a difficult thing to deal with but you must learn."

Evie took a shuddering, shallow breath, but did not relax beside him.

"Evelyn listen to me. I will teach you how to feed and control this but if you lose control now you will kill him and expose yourself to the humans. Calm. Down."

For a moment it seemed to have worked and Evie relaxed beside him. But then she made a jerking movement towards the waiter and in a flash Elijah had hooked an arm around her waist and sped them both into an alley way, away from the scent of the blood. Evie was struggling against his arm so he manoeuvred them, so that her back was pressed against the cold brick wall and he used his own body to keep her there, and keep her still. Finally she stopped trying to run back and tear into the waiters throat and went lax against him. A look of self horror came over her face as Elijah moved away from her, and she turned hert face away from him, ashamed and horrified with herself.

"Hey" Elijah said moving into her line of sight, and she slowly looked up at him, her borderline purple eyes wide. "What just happened was completely normal. I should have warned you prior to leaving the compound. It will become easier over time to control the impulses I promise you, but you can feed from the vein without killing if you so choose. I will teach you, if you chose to remain at the compound with us."

"If I choose?" She said sounding surprised.

"Of course. I told you that as long as I do not deem you a threat to my family you would be free to leave if you wanted to. However I must say that given recent discoveries and the uncertainness of both your past and future, I would recommend that you stay at least for a little longer. But, as I said the choice is yours."

There was a pause, and Evie almost thought Elijah had been about to say something else.

But he didn't.

So she did.

"I don't want to leave. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. But I also don't want Niklaus to kill me in my sleep." At this Elijah's brow furrowed, so to break the tension she gave a small half smile and said "I try to do that without him anyway. So I'd like to stay. At least for now. Please?" She asked tentatively and Elijah surprised them both by smiling and placing an almost comforting hand on her upper arm.

"Of course."

"Well this is all very touching." came the clipped tone of Klaus, and the pair looked around to see him leaning against the alley wall. "If you two are quite finished with your little heart to heart, you may be interested to know brother that Davina has just cause a mini earthquake both in the blocks surrounding the compound and inside the compound itself." he said his smirk staying fixed in place but a hard edge taking to his words.  
Withdrawing his hand from Evie, Elijah fixed his suite and said with a steely focus

"What are you talking about Niklaus?

"Apparently Nikita was right when she said we may have less than a few days before Davina starts to degrade. The girl is vomiting dirt and causing earthquakes in her sleep!" Klaus said evidently annoyed by his lack of understanding about the situation.

"So Nikita was right." Elijah said, concern in his voice but also a hint of what could only be described as an "I told you so" look on his stoic face.

"Yes the bloody witch was right! The power's tearing Davina apart and it seems to be taking us with it!"

* * *

Here you go sweetheart.

Have a good Christmas.

Geronimo xx


	5. You dont scare me killa

"NO!" exploded Marcel before he scooped Davina at vamp speed and sped away, leaving Klaus, Elijah and Nikita stood in Davina's room with Evie sat curled on a chair behind where Elijah stood.

"Davina is dead in the next 24 hours regardless of circumstances. Now you may have to choose between putting your would-be-son down so we can complete the harvest or watching New Orleans die." Nikita said bluntly before leaving the room.

Elijah sat down in a chair, and ran a hand over his face as Klaus began pacing again his jaw clenching. As though on auto-pilot, Evie gravitated towards the seated original and stood leaning against the wall behind the arm chair. She was still slightly shaking from her sudden outburst when she smelt the blood of the waiter, but she had shoved it to the back of her magically crippled brain in order to focus on the drama she had landed in.

"Davina has helped us, more than she should have, are we seriously going to sit here and give up on the one way that could possibly save her?" Rebekah suddenly exclaimed.

"And what would you suggest dear sister?" quipped Klaus, glowering "We just hand her over to the witches, after, of course we put Marcel out of commission, and watch as our most powerful asset of witchery is slaughtered!?" he continued, growing darker on every sentence.

"But Nikita insists that she can come back, if the harvest is successful" queried Elijah, and Klaus snorted with mirthless laughter.

"Yes because that witch is the pure epitome of honesty, when she isn't going around SNAPPING PEOPLES SPINES!"

After Klaus's last outburst, tense silence descended on the room again. Until a soft voice broke the silence with a simple yet heart-rendering sentence.

"We can't save her can we?"

And not even Klaus had a snide answer for Evie's question.

* * *

The rain was hurling down on the cemetery and Evie was glad that, even though she stood under the edge of Rebekah's umbrella, the heavy rain was slightly blurring the tortured expression on Marcel's face as Davina approached Sophie Deveraux. As Sophie began to speak, Evie felt a presence move beside her and looked up at Elijah.

"Don't look." he murmured without looking at her.

Confused, she looked back towards the dais. But she was only confused for a moment as Sophie raised her arm, the shimmer of a wicked blade obvious even through the down pour. As the blade glinted, she didn't need telling twice. She didn't need to see what came next. Without hesitating she turned away from the scene, and even surprised herself, when Elijah pulled her into his side and she didn't even flinch, as she buried her face into his coat.

* * *

"El-Elijah?" came a quiet voice from the corridor outside his room. Elijah turned, walking back into his bedroom from the balcony where he had been stood for the last hour, looking out over New Orleans. Evie's soft voice came again

"Elijah? R-Rebekah sa-said you're I-in here?"

He wanted to answer. To tell her to come in. But he couldn't. He didn't have it in him at that moment. So instead he turned, with a sad sigh and walked back out onto the rain soaked balcony.

* * *

"What's the matter little Link? Is my dear brother brooding alone again?" Evie snapped round at vamp speed when she heard Klaus's voice from behind her. The hybrid was lounging against the bannister, his perpetual smirk on his face and a half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"He didn't answer" she murmured making to go back towards her room. At once she found Klaus in her way and took a big step back from the drunk original.

"Maybe he's wandering what I am." he said conversationally.

"What?" Evie sighed, deciding to play along, as it was clearly what Klaus wanted and she was terrified of angering him further. Klaus took another swig from the bottle before saying in a much darker tone

"Perhaps he's wandering if you had anything to do with the Harvests power being hijacked. What do you think brother?" he now spoke over her head and Evie turned to see that Elijah had appeared clearly having heard them talking.

"No Niklaus, I do not think she did."

"Nooo, of course you don't." said Klaus drawing out the first word in exaggerated sarcasm "because it doesn't seem suspicious at all that mere days after her arrival a significant amount of power is stolen from an ancient ritual. Didn't your little witch friend say that it would have taken an extraordinary amount of power to create a creature like little Evie here? Who's to say it wasn't the same power that stole from the Harvest?" sneered Klaus and Elijah simply watched his sibling.

"I have considered that possibility Niklaus. Yet I fail to see how accusing Evelyn is of any help since she did not create herself." he sighed, tired of his brothers paranoid ramblings.

"Or so she claims. I for one am not yet convinced." Klaus said, now looking back at Evie, who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, caught between the two brothers. "What say you sister?" called Klaus not bothering to turn around as he heard Rebekah approaching.

"I say that the best way to deal with grief is to buy your way out of it, so I am going shopping." She said her voice calm and clear, despite the upset she had shown at the cemetery. The three watched her as she started down the stairs but stopped and turned to look up at Evie.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Evie looked surprised and said "wai- what me?" and Rebekah rolled her piercing eyes.

"yes of course you. Unless you want to be wearing Mama wolfs clothes for the rest of the time you're here." Rebekah said as though it was obvious but with the smallest ghost of a smile. Evie looked over her shoulder at Elijah, who nodded, his expression clearly saying

"I told you so."

"o-o-okay" Said Evie as she scooted round Klaus and followed Rebekah out of the compound.

When they were gone Elijah walked forwards to his brother, looked him up and down once before saying disdainfully

"You need to get a hold on yourself Niklaus. You are enough to deal with when you are sober and right now I need you at your best if we are going to regain that missing powe-"

"We? We, dear brother?" sneered Klaus staggering slightly still clutching the bottle "As I recall you were the one ab-so-lu-te-ly convinced that the harvest would be successful and now look where we are. Marcel is distraught, someone has stolen and inordinate amount of power and I've lost one of my biggest weapo-" but his sneering rant was cut off as Elijah blurred into motion, smacking the bourbon bottle out of Klaus's hand and letting it smash against the wall as he grabbed his little brother by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him round into the bannister.

"She was a child Niklaus. A CHILD! Not _your weapon_ nor anybody else's! Davina's death is a tragedy but one that can and will be rectified, if WE work together. Now I, I will continue to aid Marcel and the witches in finding who hijacked the harvest for YOU. Rebekah and I, we will also continue to help run OUR city, whilst we also take care of the woman carrying YOUR child and find out who transformed Evelyn and made her steal YOUR white oak stake. We will do all this for YOU brother. You? You let us know when you are sober enough to give a damn." said Elijah coldly, before letting go of Klaus, straightening his jacket and then he too left the compound.

* * *

Klaus lay sprawled over an armchair in his room, a second bottle of bourbon in his hand after Elijah had smashed the first. The compound was completely empty. Marcel had informed him of his wish to take time away from the compound and he had begrudgingly agreed. Even he could see that Marcel needed to grieve. he took another long drink from the whiskey bottle and sighed.

"Nothing sadder than an all powerful hybrid drinking alone." came a sharp, sassy voice from the doorway and Klaus's eyes snapped open. Nikita stood leaning against the doorway, clearly having showered and changed from standing in the drenched cemetery. She wore a pair of soft grey short shorts, and a black tank top, with her long black hair tumbling in loose waves down her back and her perpetual smirk fixed to her face. Klaus smirked and shrugged saying coolly

"It's the fact that I AM and all powerful hybrid that drives me to drinking alone sweetheart. Now if you were planning on breaking my back again I would advise against it" and suddenly he blurred into motion and all at once he was right in front of her face.

"I can be awfully unpredictable at the best of times, imagine what i'm like after two bottles of whiskey." he murmured in her ear, towering over her, hardly any space between the two of them. To her credit Nikita didn't even flinch at how close he now was. If anything her smirk broadened and she closed the limited space between them by taking a step forwards.

"Well like you said I did snap your spine. I think I can handle unpredictable don't you?" she all but purred, looking up at the hybrid from under her lashes. As she said this, she slipped the bottle of bourbon from his hand and took a long drink herself, before handing the bottle back and licking her lips still smirking. Klaus took another swig as Nikita looked at him with something bordering on curiosity mixed with something else.

"Must get pretty lonely. Being king." she said quietly, almost to herself.

"Being king means everyone is gunning for you. Staying alone means staying alive love, nobody close enough to drive a stake in your heart." Klaus murmured the bottle of bourbon now forgotten at his side.

"So you stay alone because you're afraid."

"I'm the immortal hybrid king of new Orleans. I'm not afraid because I know I could kill them all in an instant and so do they." Klaus grinned proudly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to scare me killa?" she teased running a finger down the line of Klaus's jacket. By closing the distance between them, Nikita had stepped inside Klaus's room without noticing. She did notice however when she saw Klaus's arm move and heard the door close behind her. And suddenly she found herself pressed against the now closed door, Klaus's arms boxing her in, one either side of her head leaning against the wall.

"Now why would you think that sweetheart? Not scared are you?" he all but whispered into her ear.

"Scared of you? Nah. I've been in far worse danger before." she said openly taunting him now and Klaus chuckled darkly.

"I doubt that love. I'm the most dangerous thing around."

Leaning up on tip toes she slunk an arm round his neck and murmured right next to his, so that her breath brushed against the side of his neck.

"Prove it."

And with a growl Klaus hooked an arm round her waist and all but crashed his mouth to the witch he had against the wall. He felt her smirk against his slips and with a snarl he wrapped an arm round her waist and lifted her, Nikita automatically wrapping her legs round his waist to help secure herself. She broke the kiss for a moment, but before Klaus could growl his protest he saw her hand out as she muttered a small incantation and he heard the door lock.

"Just so we wont be disturbed." she smiled and Klaus smirked at her.

"not afraid at being locked in with the hybrid king love?" he questioned and she let out a bell like laugh, though her eyes were dark, and he could hear her pulse racing in anticipation of what was to come.

"You don't scare me Killa." she breathed and that was the last coherent sentence that was spoken in that room for a very long time.

* * *

hey so I'm sorry its been so long, and I hate to say there wont be another update for a while again because my exams start tomorrow.

hope you enjoy, and either pm or review me anything you want and i'll do my best to work it in if it is possible.

Geronimo xx


End file.
